Treasons
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,Lemon,PWP? Milo e Mu]Você alguma vez já se encontrou na mesma situação que Milo e Mu? Traições é uma fic sequência de 'Lust'. Leia e diga o que você faria...rsrs


**Treasons**

Esta fic é uma seqüência de _**'Lust'**_, e faz parte de uma pequena trilogia, então para que se possa entender o contexto desta one-short, aconselho a ler primeiramente 'Lust', fic esta escrita por mim e disponibilizada neste site em meu perfil.

**Casal**:  
Milo e Mu;  
Menção de Milo e Kamus, e Mu e Shaka  
**Classificação:** 'M'  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Lemon, PWP?  
**Status:** One-Short

**AVISO**:

Como já disse eu sou Milokamista e Mushakista, mas também sou a favor de uma troca de casais de vez enquanto e uma confusão gerada por conta disso nas histórias, afinal, ver um barraco entre eles é até divertido e brincar com a sensação de perigo de ser descoberto é uma coisa pra lá de engraçada, isso me lembra que na vida real tem gente que adora pular cerca, então... porque um carneirinho não pode pular uma cerca de vez enquanto?

Pois bem, aqui estou eu fazendo mais uma fic com eles. Não vou oferecer a ninguém porque isto pode gerar um famoso: '_Ah, essa fic surgiu por minha causa_', ou '_Eu que te dei a idéia_'... Sinceramente sempre tive vontade de escrever com eles, mas ficava com receio da aceitação, e quando calhou de escrever com eles... well, ofereço essa fic única e exclusivamente a minha pessoa, que na qualidade de uma boa escorpiana, adoro ser mimada, e nada melhor do que ser mimada por mim mesma...rsrs

E torno a dizer... Esta é a sequel de Lust, e ainda tem mais uma para fechar o círculo XD

Bom... fico por aqui e desejo uma boa leitura.

* * *

**Treasons**

* * *

-

Um mês.

Um mês desde de que provei pela primeira vez o sabor daquela pele. Depois daquele episódio não tivemos mais oportunidade de estarmos sozinhos e muito menos de conversar sobre a loucura que nos envolveu no banheiro.

Nunca imaginei que por detrás da fachada de bom moço, de uma pessoa calma, aquela que o sexo vem depois de uma boa dose de meditação, isso porque imagino ele e aquele loiro antes de se deitarem compartilharem um esqueminha de 'alcançar o nirvana' com meditação, um cavaleiro centrado e acima de qualquer suspeita, pudesse esconder por debaixo da pele de cordeiro, um verdadeiro lobo.

Não, eu não o amo. Eu amo única e exclusivamente o meu ruivo, e o desejo todas as horas do dia, mas... Com _ele_, não é amor, não é sentimento, é apenas carne, desejo, pecado ou como muitos chamam, luxúria.

Esse ariano consegue me deixar sedento somente com um olhar. Ele me instiga, me atiça a cometer loucuras e tudo isso apenas pela... carne.

Vê-lo dançar sensualmente, ao lado de Shaka, Afrodite e Shura, enquanto me olha intensamente está me deixando com tesão, me fazendo esquecer que estou acompanhado, mas... Quem se importa?

Quando o desejo suplanta a razão, o certo e o errado perdem o significado e somente o instinto prevalece, e no momento algo dentro de mim grita que preciso tê-lo.

Meu pensamento é bruscamente interrompido ao sentir um toque mormo em meu braço, e em seguida a doce voz com aquele sotaque que também me deixa louco.

Era para me sentir culpado, certo?

"Mon cher... Milo, está me ouvindo?".

Meus olhos se desprendem da pista de dança, do corpo esquio daquele ariano e encaro os olhos rubros de Kamus.

"Desculpa anjo, estava distraído olhando os rapazes dançando, mas... o que você estava mesmo dizendo?".

Não, não me chamem de mentiroso, eu só omiti uma parte. Estava sim olhando UM dos rapazes, mas isso eu não preciso dizer e nem ele precisa saber. Conhecem o termo: O que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente? Pois bem, Kamus não viu e não precisa ver, então não se sente magoado, ou sofre.

Devo estar parecendo um verdadeiro canalha agindo assim... Em todos esses anos de relacionamento com meu ruivo, nunca ousei trai-lo até aquele dia.

"Nada Milo... se você quer tanto dançar, vai lá, não precisa ficar aqui na mesa ao meu lado. Fico aqui bebendo com Máscara. Vá se juntar a Mu e aos rapazes".

Kamus é um amor mesmo, mas conheço muito bem a pessoa que tenho ao meu lado... Ele com certeza não diria isso se soubesse dos fatos e eu nem vivo estaria para ousar pensar o que me passou pela mente, ou pelo menos se estivesse vivo, estaria debilitado.

"Tem certeza amor?".

"Oui, vai lá se divertir".

Dou um sorriso para ele e faço um pequeno carinho em sua mão. Quando meus olhos se voltam para a pista, noto que o ariano está se afastando indo em direção ao lado que ficam os banheiros da boate, antes de ir, um olhar significativo me é lançado e logo entendo o mudo recado que ele me deixa.

Sem me demorar muito, dou um rápido beijo nos lábios de Kamus e digo que antes de ir dançar, vou ao banheiro me aliviar, afinal, passei boa parte do tempo ali sentado bebendo cerveja.

Sigo meu caminho em meio aos corpos dançantes que encontro no trajeto até o banheiro, vou dançando, sentindo o embalo da música, um ritmo gostoso, uma batida que invade o corpo e nos faz mexer inconsciente.

Chegando próximo ao local, noto o corredor repleto de corpos se mexendo, o ritmo que se encontram é conhecido e excitante, e um sorriso vem aos meus lábios enquanto com os olhos atentos, tento distinguir naquela 'muvuca' de corpos suados e gemidos extasiantes, o de um certo carneirinho.

Sinto minha calça sendo puxada com força e quando dou por mim, estou com o corpo colado de Mu, imprensando-o contra a parede ao fundo daquele corredor antes de chegar propriamente ao banheiro.

"Humm... olha só o que temos aqui, um bichinho de estimação perdido em um lugar como este...".

Vivendo e aprendendo... Mu definitivamente não era NADA do que aparentava ser. E só tinha mesmo carinha de anjo.

"Digo o mesmo, no seu caso cuidado que pode virar assado".

Rimos enquanto nos fitávamos.

"Você não acha perigoso o que estamos fazendo?".

Perguntei enquanto uma de minhas mãos descia para apertar sua cintura.

"Está com medo, Milo? Logo você?".

Perguntou-me com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Não é medo, mas você por um acaso já notou que são dois cavaleiros de Athenas que temos como companheiros, e que um pode te mandar pros quintos de Hades sem escala e o outro te transformar num objeto decorativo transparente e gelado?".

Comentei e mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha, enquanto me esfregava contra aquele corpo. Era impossível não fazer isso.

"Humm... Gosto de perigo, Milo, e você?".

Senti sua mão entrando em minha calça já alcançando o meu sexo rijo. Respondi gemendo antes de lhe atacar o pescoço alvo.

"Adoro o perigo, carneiro... Adoro!".

Escutei um risinho baixo seguido de um gemido, vindo dele.

Minhas mãos tomaram o mesmo rumo que as dele, só que para deixa-lo exposto. Abaixei sem pensar sua calça deixando a mostra o sexo túrgido daquele ariano. Me abaixei rapidamente e engolfei-o segurando-o contra a parede com um de meus braços, enquanto minha outra mãos massageava seus testículos instigando-o a alcançar a sensação próxima de eletricidade antes do gozo.

Pude sentir seus dedos finos se embrenhando em meus cabelos, segurando-os próximo a raiz e puxando-os com força enquanto suas pernas se afastavam mais me dando acesso. Umedeci a ponta de um de meus dedos e comecei a acariciar sua entrada, e a cada toque eu sentia meus cabelos sendo puxados com mais força. Em questões de minutos, eu já estava com três dedos massageando o seu interior.

Meus olhos se cruzaram com os verdes de Mu e não pude mais segurar. Levantei-me, sentindo meu membro tão duro e pesado, e em um ato rápido virei o corpo dele contra a parede, deixando o alvo rosto afogueado encostado a parede fria e me afundei nele. Uma só estocada. Profunda e necessária.

Um longo gemido esvaiu de nossos lábios.

Em minha mente eu sabia que não deveria deixar nenhuma marca nele, e que não poderíamos demorar. Era uma famosa rapidinha.

Comecei a me mover rapidamente e meu corpo instintivamente alcançou o embalo da música que estava tocando e que me lembrava o termo 'bate-estaca'. Eu entrava e sai de Mu com uma urgência avassaladora. Sendo ate mesmo brutal, mas era assim que ele gostava.

Minha mão livre foi até seu membro e comecei a bombea-lo fortemente, impondo um pouco de dor, e com isso fui gratificado com mais gemidos e com ele se empinando mais um pouco para que assim eu fosse mais fundo.

O gozo veio rápido, tanto para mim quanto para ele. Não podíamos deixar rastros, e tão logo senti que estava para gozar, me vi saindo de seu corpo e gozando na parede ao lado, e ele fez o mesmo a sua frente.

Dane-se quem fosse se encostar ali depois!

Paramos um pouco recuperando a respiração, e começamos a rir.

Dois loucos, acompanhados de seus companheiros, e se pegando em um corredor escuro antes do banheiro... Será que em Hades tinha um corredor desses?

"Milo... desencosta".

Mordi a orelha dele mais uma vez e escutei um gemido vindo de seus lábios.

"Não era isso que você queria antes, carneiro".

"Antes, era antes, agora é agora, óbvio não? Precisamos voltar".

"Bem óbvio, seu safado. Usou e abusou de mim e agora quer ir embora".

Falei voltando a rir, brincando com a situação e já me arrumando, vendo ele fazer o mesmo.

"Claro! Ah, vamos mesmo no banheiro e rápido. Temos que nos limpar".

"Agora quem diz 'óbvio' seu eu. Você acha que vou voltar com seu gosto na boca?".

Vi seu sorriso maldoso e sabia que vinha um comentário 'interessante'.

"Ninguém mandou você me chupar, Milo. Mas se você quiser... Tome, use isso... vai ajudar um pouco".

Por uns míseros segundos tive ímpetos de estapeá-lo, mas isso só o deixaria excitado. Peguei o pequeno frasco e caminhamos alguns passos entrando finalmente no banheiro.

**-ooo- **

"Nossa demorou bastante no banheiro, hein, Mu... Não foi agarrado por lá não?"

Sorri para Afrodite pensando se deveria ou não brincar com aquilo.

"Pois é, estava uma fila, muita gente se agarrando, e até passaram a mão em mim, mas não dei muita importância a isso não, Dite. Boate é assim mesmo".

"Passaram a mão em você?".

Pude escutar a voz séria de Shaka ao me perguntar sobre o pequeno detalhe. E tive que me segurar para não responder que não foi só a mão, mas o rosto do corpo e que deixei...

"É amor, mas também estava uma confusão só, se você quiser te mostro como está o corredor".

Sorri maliciosamente e Shaka elevou uma de suas sobrancelhas loiras notando minhas intenções. Afrodite que também captou o que quiser dizer logo começou a rir.

"Não, prefiro ver o corredor do santuário, se você não se importar".

"Não se importar com o quê?".

"Humm, aquele ruivo te livrou das correntes, grego?".

"É Dite, ele me deixou sair para brincar, passei no banheiro antes porque cerveja e dançar, não combinam, mas... O que vocês estavam falando antes, não se importar com o que?".

"Milo, eu estava falando que os corredores que levam ao banheiro estão uma confusão só, e comentei com Shaka que se ele quisesse, eu poderia mostrar, mas ele prefere ver os corredores do santuário".

Eu tive que me segurar para não cair na gargalhada. Realmente Mu gosta de brincar com o perigo.

"É, até que você me deu uma bela idéia, carneiro... Será que Kamus quer ir no banheiro comigo? Ai mostro os corredores pra ele".

"Kamus num corredor daqueles? Duvido, acho que ele prefere o santuário que nem o Shaka".

"Quem prefere o quê?".

"Francês, assim você nos mata de susto".

"Só se estiverem fazendo algo de errado, Afrodite".

"Anjo, vamos dançar?".

"Oui, mon ange".

Pois é... A noite se seguiu como uma outra qualquer. Cada um com seus companheiros, dançando com os corpos colados, beijos sendo trocados e intenções de não dormir até o sol despontar no horizonte.

"Mon ange... que cheiro é esse?".

Bem, não vou mentir, mas apenas omitir...

"É do perfume do Mu, ele me emprestou quando nos encontramos no banheiro. Você gostou?".

Você já reparou que quando traímos, temos a incrível capacidade manipular as palavras e frases ao nosso bel prazer? Não menti, só omiti uns fatos e pelo visto ele não desconfiou de nada. E você, iria desconfiar?

-

**The End? **

* * *

Aee... mais uma, essa foi até que leve não? Com pitadas de humor e também transitória, hehehe  
Vocês devem estar achando o Milo um verdadeiro safado. Está com Kamus, diz que ama ele, mas tá de olho na carne do vizinho... Bem, nem todos escorpianos são assim tá! (tenta se defender)  
O que mostrei ai é o que acontecesse com qualquer pessoa. Palavras são manipuladas, nem toda verdade é dita e sim omitida e daí gera uma bola de neve.

O que vocês acham que vai acontecer com esses dois?

La, la la... Eu não sei de nada, e to vendo a minha beta preparar uma morte lenta pra mim XD

**_Palavra da beta: _**_que por acaso TAMBÉM é de escorpião, ciumenta como o diabo, Mushakista até a alma, fã do Camus de carteirinha, rosnadora e... que adora o Milucho, filho duma puta, só ele mesmo pra aprontar assim... XDDDDD Eu sei que é brincar com o perigo. E é muito chato ver esse joguinho de pequenas mentiras. Mas não deixa de ser interessante sair da mesmice e querer saber afinal, onde tudo isso vai dar. Eu espero que dê numa vingança acertada. Mu-yu safado, carneiro é que tem chifres! Huahauhuhaua. A sua morte, lenta ou rápida depende do próximo episódio, dona raposa... _

Bjins e espero que tenham curtido essa sequel não tão PWP.

_"Escritora com o saco de coments vazio, não para no pc sentada pra digitar. Alimente-me!"._

**Litha-chan **


End file.
